1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating and flying type escape apparatus in the air effectively utilized for escaping and descending from the site of fire or the like in a building, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the event of a fire in a building or the like, delay in escape from the site is a fatal problem. When an aircraft falls in trouble during flight, it is demanded to escape earlier than the crash.
Hitherto, when a fire or the like occurs in a building, people in the building take dangerous measures such as running downstairs to escape from the site. Further, in case of an accident of an aircraft crash, a large number of lives are lost. To descend slowly from an elevated place, a parachute has been conventionally used, but to handle is very difficult for general people inexperienced in handling it. Additionally, it is relatively large in size, which makes it more difficult to handle.